The Fight for Iceland
by riolusaura
Summary: When the Nordics meet Iceland, they all adore the small child. However when Sweden and Finland want to leave with him, Denmark and Norway will fight to the death for the small nation. Who will claim him, or is there a third party waiting to strike?
1. Lost at Sea

_**Hey everyone I just finished 'France's Rebirth' and in the middle of it thought of this little ficy thing! Its about the Nordics (cuz they need more love)...just some warnings...I SUCK AT SWEDEN TALK . Alright so there ya go and I hope you likey~ OH! One more thing...I know I'll probably get comments like 'omg but Iceland is Norway's BROTHER!' Well 1) this is when they first find him and short after. 2) not accurate to history. and 3) this is WAY before they figure out that the two are brothers xD Ok NOW enjoy!**_

Sea. Thats all Norway saw. Thats all Norway will see. Nothing but the endless blue pool of salty sea water.

Of course its not so bad, it could be worse, it can always be worse.

However for the moment, he wished for land.

For over half a year all Norway had seen was the endless sea, after getting lost in the storm he and the three other Nordics all got seperated, his men have mostly died, and he himself was getting desperate.

Not that he'd let anyone know, but he was scared.

The waters he was currently in had almost no fish, just enough for a fish per two people. Of course, being their country, they would give him a fish to himself, however he could never eat it all. He wanted to, but like it was said before, he was scared.

Scared that he would be the only survivor, lost out in the sea, never to return home to see Swedan, Finland, or Denmark.

Scared that he would be forgotten completly, so in the event he does return, no one will reconize him.

Scared that he'll be _replaced._

Thats what worries him the most. What if he stays away from his home for too long? Will he turn mortal and a new Norway will be born? These thoughts burden him like the plauge, knocking at the door of his subconscious. Giving up for the night, Norway walked down to the deck, seeing the men already sitting down to eat.

"We saved you one." says one of the men, his eyes burning with hunger. Obviously they caught too little fish. Norway hummed in disapproval, and walked to his cabin. "I dont want it, you may have it if you wish." was all he said, but in reality he was starving. However a nation cannot let his people die for selfish reasons. That oath was broken many times by others, but he wouldnt break it for as long as he lived.

Which wouldnt be long if this kept up.

Lying on his hard bed, he allowed himself to fall asleep.

It wasnt that long before he heard someone shouting.

"Land! Land! I see land! We're saved!" One of his men screamed, and Norway assumed that a man finally had went crazy, so he didnt move, his body too pained to do so anyways. But soon he was forced to lift his head up when he heard more of his men shout in joy.

Forcing his body to move once more for that day, he sat up, only to slump back down. He could feel the agonizing pain build up, falling once again to the realm of sleep, but not before hearing someone slam his door open.

Denmark had been on the strange little island for quite a while now, eventually Sweden and Finland somehow made it onto the very island too. They were all catching up when they hear shots from their surviving men. "Its another boat!" They shouted, and Denmark ran up to see who it was.

It was Norways boat.

"Its Norge's!" Denmark yelled over to Finland and Sweden, who stood up quickly. Having good eyesight, Denmark could see the Norweigan men dancing for joy, before another one-this one Denmark knew as the captian's (Norway's) right hand man- run out in a panic. Soon some of the men followed him lower into the cabins, and Denmark felt his stomach tighten into a very uncomfortable knot.

Where was Norway?

When the boat reached the beach of the icey land, Denmark wasted no time running onto the boat and into Norway's room, with Sweden and Finland following after him.

He almost punched everyone out of his way to Norway, kneeling beside him. "N-Norge? Hey...Its Denmark...Finland and Sweden are here too..." Denmark said quietly, as if comforting a frightened child. However Norway didnt budge.

"Hes just sleeping." the right hand man said, and Denmark gave a breath of relief. "I'll take him off this hell-boat, you get the rest of the men off as well to set up a camp of some kind, our people can show you how." Denmark said, lifting Norway (much to Finland's and Sweden's protests) into his arms and walking out.

'_At least...we're all together...'_ Denmark thought, getting back onto forgiving land.


	2. Newborn Nation

When Norway woke up, the first thing he noticed was that the familiar feeling of the swaying boat was missing. Opening his eyes slowly he saw that he was somehow on land. '_They must of moved me off the boat..._' Norway thought, before seeing his fellow nordic nation sleeping nearby. He crawled over the the smaller body and shook it lightly, not sure if this was real. "Finland?" he murmered, hoping that it wasnt a dream.

The said nation groaned a little before shifting around, and then finally waking up. He was welcomed with dull blue eyes. Finland sat up suddenly, almost ramming his head into Norway's, before smiling brightly.

"Norway your finally awake!" Finland screamed happily, and Norway noticed two more beds. Finland noticed his observation and smiled. "Sweden and Denmark went to go hunting, we arn't sure we can stand fish much longer." the small nation laughed, and Norway stared at him, not thinking it was very funny.

He heard someone yelling loudly, and groaned. "Danmark..." he hissed, his head was still aching and having the loud mouth wasnt going to help. However Finland didnt notice his distress, running outside pulling Norway along.

"Norge! Your finally awake!" Denmark yelled over, slapping the nation on the back, who gave a death glare in return. "What do you mean 'finally'?" Norway demanded, and Denmark jumped back, expecting a jab.

"Y'u w're asl'p f'r abo't t'ree d'ys." Sweden mumbled, it took a minute for Norway to translate his speech. "Three days? Where are we?" Norway asked, looking around. The land wasnt familiar at all, though he was hoping for maybe landing somewhere where he didnt have any bad relations with anyone...however something was off...

In his viking days, he had been all over the place with Denmark, Sweden, and Finland, yet he didnt reconize this place at all.

He was snapped out of his thoughts from Denmark speaking again. "We have no idea, however until we make one big boat and gather enough food for a long trip (just in case), we arn't going anywhere." This news didnt sound too good, but it was a good way to gather themselves after being trapped at sea for so long.

He sighed, walking back into the tent they had made. He was still a little tired, so laying back down he went back to sleep.

Denmark wasnt expecting Norway to just go back to sleep, however the action reminded him how tired he was. It was getting dark quickly, and all day he had been attempting to hunt. It didnt work out so well though.

Walking inside he layed in his make-shift bed, followed by Sweden and Finland. They quickly fell asleep, having a dreamless sleep. Well...most of them did.

Finland had been worried about this land for some time now...Every year at christmas he'd go around the world, delivering presents, however this place was completly unfamiliar to him. When he fell asleep his dreams-no, nightmares is a better way to explain it-were too much. He tossed and turned all around, finally waking up with a silent scream.

It was getting light outside, so he thought now was a good time as ever to start his day, he couldnt go back to sleep anyways. But when he went out of the tent, he noticed something paticually disturbing.

The camp that the humans made-from every fire to each tent-was gone. There looked like no sign of life was there to begin with! Walking around slowly, he looked around the ex-camp site, and saw that the boat was still in place. '_Where did they go? The boats still here...'_ Finland wondered, but before he could think furthur, his foot hit something, making him trip.

He fell flat on his face, becoming eye to eye with a man, dead frozen. Finland cried out in shock and fear, jumping backwards into another pile of snow, which held more frozen forms. He's seen people die from blizzards, but this was too strange.

_Why wern't they affected?_

Finland screamed in horror, waking Sweden up instantly. He ran outside and pulled the shaking nation away from the scene back into their tent. While doing so Norway and Denmark had woken up hearing Sweden run out of the tent so suddenly.

"Whats wrong?" Norway asked, as Sweden carefully placed a blanket over Finland's shivering form. "Th'y all fr'ze to de'th l'st n'ght." Sweden explained.

"What? How? We're perfectly fine!" Denmark demanded, something strange was going on and he didnt like it. "I...dont know...but..." Finland tried to sort out his thoughts, but everything was so...confusing.

"Well, we wont beable to do anything here...lets go search for some food, I'm starving thank you very much." Norway said, leaving the tent without second thought. Soon the other three folloed behind, Sweden and Denmark grabbing their weapons just in case.

Walking around in the icey snow made Norway really cold, but he had to find something to eat. So, continuing onward, he walked deep into the forest. After searching for what seemed like hours, he finally sat down in annoyance. The whole damn forest was bare! Its like life never set foot on this land.

That is...until he heard some chirping above him.

Denmark also heard the noise, looking up to see the culprit standing right above him. It was a puffin, its body shining from the angle that the sun hit its feathers. "I'll get it!" the Dane yelled excitedly, jumping up to grab the bird. But when the Puffin flew away, Denmark chased after it.

"Danmark!" yelled Norway, losing his temper quickly. He wasnt in the mood running around the forest for a _bird_. Slowly he got up and chased after the idiot, Finland and Sweden close behind.

I wasnt until they heard crying that everyone froze in their tracks.

The puffin flew over to a small little makeshift home, made from sticks and leaves, going through a window. Denmark was debating about going in or not...something told him that whatever was in there would make a big change in their lives.

Norway was the first one to open the door, and it would of closed on him if Sweden didnt grab it in time. The place was small, only Norway and Finland could go inside without it crashing on the Swedish and Dane's heads.

Working around the small piles of seed, Finland and Norway were able to make it to a bed, where a small baby lied.

But this wasnt an ordinary baby. No, they knew right away that this was the nation of the land.

Carefully Norway picked the child up, rocking him slowly in his arms. The boy had whiteish hair, and the most vibrant purple eyes. After a few minutes the said baby stopped crying, looking up at Finland, who waved shyly.

When they slowly walked out the faces seen on the Dane and Swedish was almost comical, if it wasnt for the fact that they just found a nation unclaimed. "We'll take care of him..." Norway murmered, just loud enough to be passed on by the wind, making an eternal promise to this land-and the child too.


	3. Mr Puffin

It was their job...after all. They found him so now they'd take care of him. The small baby glanced up at Norway, as if choosing if he was worthy or not. The puffin flew over onto the child's stomach, making him giggle.

"Shoo shoo!" Denmark hissed at the bird. "Oi! You got some beef with me, pal? Want me to come over there and whack ya?" the puffin hissed right back.

_What. the. Hell._

Now if anyone besides Norway was holding the baby nation, he would probably be flat on the ground crying his eyes out from the sudden drop. However Norway was used to talking animals, so it didnt strike him as _too_ odd.

"What the HELL? The bird...it...it _talks_?" Denmark yelled, backpedaling from the pruffin. "I told ya already wiseguy, do I need to come over there? And my names not 'bird'. Its _Puffin_. See the tot over there your friend's holdin'? Thats who gave me the name. Got a problem?" Puffin said back, raising his wings to prove his point.

"Erm...Nice to meet you...Mr...Puffin..." Finland was shocked, but had to stay polite. "I'm Finland, a nation if you didnt notice." he continued. Puffin seemed unamused, pecking at Norway's hand, who in turn gave a death glare to the bird.

"Yea yea whatever, hey you gunna put Ice down now? 'Cuz I will take ya all on right here and now." he threatened. "Oh really? Bring it!" Denmark, being the no brained idiot he is, thought it would be a good idea to have an all out battle with a _Puffin_. The other Nordics ignored him, and continued to question the bird.

"H's n'mes Ice?" Sweden asked. "What the hell is'a matter with your speakin'? And _NO_, his name is Ice_land_. But hes a friend of mine, so I get to call him whatever I want." Puffin responded. Sweden looked angry, but then again he always did. Puffin flew onto the top of the small house, pecking at a loose branch. "So, ya gunna put 'em down or will I have to get the big guys out?" He threatened again.

_Big guys?_

"PFFFFT What 'Big Guys'? Your a small pathetic puffin! And mothering a baby nation! Theres nothing here stupid!" Denmark for once was on top of things and insulted the bird. Needless to say, Puffin was pissed.

"I warned ya, _jamook_, but now your goin' ta pay the price!" Puffin yelled, or more of squaked, as he flew down and pecked Norway on the head. _Hard._

"_Helvete_-DANMARK! Get this thing off my head!" Norway hissed, still holding Iceland in his arms. Denmark, instead of attacking the bird, took Iceland and made a run for it back to the tent. "Nnng-HEY!" Norway was getting sick and tired of Denmark, and quickly followed.

Sweden and Finland both slowly made their way back, both tired of the whole ordeal. "Sh'ld we foll'w?" Sweden asked, and Finland sighed. "No Su-san, I think we should just let them handle this..." he responded.

By the time they made it to the tent, Denmark was sitting outside with multipule brusies and cuts. "That bird did all that to you!" Finland asked, shocked. Denmark smiled brightly. "No way! I showed him who's boss!...It was Norge..." he finished off feeling embaressed that Norway had beaten him up.

Walking inside Norway was holding Iceland and murmuring old Nordic folk songs. Even Sweden couldnt help but smile at the two. Iceland was already asleep in Norway's arms, and the usually cold and careless expression was replaced with a warm one. Finland noticed Sweden's out of charecter smile and couldnt help but feel happy that Iceland was making everyone happy.

_Of course, the problem with the snowstorm still arose._

_**OMG sorry it took so long! Got finals (i'm SO going to fail French...CURSE YOU FRANCE FOR DISTRACTING ME FROM FRENCH!) also IDK if I did Mr. Puffin's speaking right...thanks kit572 for telling me how he spoke! I knew he did but didnt know how ...when you said Italian mobster I was like "pffft no way!" but...you were right...SO I MOST LIKELY SUCKED LIKE I DO WITH SWEDEN! (lol) also I'm sorry Denmark fans I tend to be sort of an ass with him...XD**_


	4. Mistrust

_**Ok first of all WOOOOOOO! School is NOW OUT! So I'll beable to write alot more! Oh also its raining right now~ Heres the next chapter thingy! Things are starting to get heated! Alright thank yas!**_

Its been 2 weeks from when they found Iceland, and everyone noticed Norway's change in personality. He's always with Iceland, as well as become a little less violent. The other Nordics liked this change, well...most of them did.

"Finland!" Denmark yelled loudly, looking for the smallest, well _used_ to be smallest nordic country. Finland looked up from his cooking, eyeing the blonde. "What is it?" he asked, seeing the stress in Denmark's eyes.

"Norge's changed! He usually insults me or hits me at least 8 times a day but...he...hes only done it 3 times this week!" Denmark paced around the kitchen, and Finland felt himself sigh before he could stop it. "And this is a bad thing...?" he finally asked, trying not to sound too annoyed at the Dane. "Yes it is! What if he changes more? What if he-" he paused, adding a dramatic effect. "...becomes...nice?"

Now Finland just felt like he wanted to smack him upside the head. "Theres nothing wrong with being nice Denmark..." he muttered, now in a bad mood because of the interuption led him to burning whatever he was making.

Denmark must of not noticed the death glare he was reciving, because he kept going. "But _Finlandddddd_! Being nice is something _you_ do! And I dont want Norway to become a second Finland!" He nodded to himself, thinking his logic was completly understandable. It only caused the Finnish man to twitch though.

Before Finland could ask Denmark to leave, a certin Norwigan walked in. "Nooooooooooorge!" Denmark yelled, hugging the smaller male. The said boy slapped the Dane off of himself before going into the fridge looking for something.

"Danmark...where is the milk I put here last night?" he asked, looking at Denmark. "Oh, I drank it!" he said happily. Both Finland and Norway stared at him in disbelief. "What?" "...That was Iceland's milk...the kind for _babies_ to drink..." Norway stated, making Denmark's grin fade a little.

"Oh is that why it tasted a little weird?" "IT WAS IN A BOTTLE!" Norway growled before grabbing the powdered milk and making a new bottle. He placed it in the fridge and walked back out. The second he did Denmark went into the fridge and grabbed the lukewarm milk. "What are you doing?" Finland asked. '_Hes seriously not stupid enough to drink it again after Norway just told him its for Iceland?'_ he thought in disbelief, as he watched Denmark not drink it, but pour it down the sink. "What are you doing!" Finland asked again, now shreiking.

Denmark jumped slightly, forgetting that Finland was in there. He smiled and ran out of the kitchen, putting a finger to his lips to signal that its a secret. Sweden ran in, hearing Finland's scream, however by the time he got in there Finland was out of the room to Norway's. He wasnt in his room (no surprise though, he hasnt been in there since Iceland came) so he went back down to the kitchen, where a confused Sweden stood.

"Wh'ts wr'ng?" he asked, seeing Finland franticly making a new bottle. "I think Denmark is trying to kill Iceland...he just dumped out his bottle!" Finland put the new made milk into the fridge, and took a deep breath. Looking up he noticed Sweden's face darken. "Why w'ld he w'nt t' h'rt Icel'nd?" he said in a dark tone, making Finland shiver a little bit.

"I-I dont know..." Finland admitted. "But...he did say he didnt like how Norway changed...maybe...hes just jelous?" he thought aloud. "Th'ts ch'ldish...even f'r D'nmark!" Sweden mumbled. Finland nodded in agreement. "We should probably talk to Norway about this...he'd want to know..." Finland started, but the look Sweden gave him made him think otherwise.

"N'rge is alw'ys agreeing with D'nmark, he m'ght w'nt to g't r'd of Icel'nd too..." Sweden said, looking at the fridge. Finland thought for a moment. "But...Norways is always around him! Why would he want to-" he was interupted by Sweden. "D'snt me'n he l'ves h'm...m'ybe he j'st w'nts the l'nd..."

"...Then we should take him away from them...we would be good parents..."


	5. Norway's Sight and Denmark's Stupidity

Settling down in his favorite chair, Norway grabbed the book placed on the small table next to it. '_I'm behind in my reading...I better finish this book at least.'_ He thought to himself, but when he went to open the book, something small tapped on the window of the library. Looking over, he saw a small fairy with pale skin and blue-green hair. Her dress was made up of leaves tinted with magic, giving off a light pinkish glow- showing that the fairy _is_ female. He opened the window to let the small creature in. Her bright green eyes matched the color of the leaves as they looked up into his. He whispered a small hello before walking back to his seat, he learned not to talk to magical creatures too loudly, no one ever believes that their real. The fairy took this as an invitation to rest on top of his hat.

After about 10 minutes of reading, the small fairy got bored with sitting quietly and bounced a little on his head. He ignored it and continued reading. Frustrated with being ignored, she started jumping with all her might (which wasnt very much considering her size) on his head. He shifted a little, his small curl bouncing from the quick and sudden movement. She smiled deviously and flew over to it, and as if sensing the fairy's mischief, Norway moved quickly away from her prying hands- which were still after the stray hair.

Norway finally set the book down and grabbed her tiny hand lightly, well for him at least. For the girl it was a hold she couldnt break out of. After a few more minutes she finally calmed down a little bit and layed on his pointer finger, falling asleep. He let a light smile show while he set her down on a flower, letting her rest. Soon he saw Mr. Puffin flying into the library.

"What are ya doing up this late?" He yelled, scaring the used-to-be sleeping fairy awake and sending her flying back home. "Just reading." was all Norway said, in the past 2 weeks he had been forced to get used to the puffin, because he would never leave Iceland's side...unless he was hungry.

"Oh really? What are you reading...the window? Your book's over there!" he pointed out, but Norway ignored him. "Tch Whatever...I'm going to'a go for a lil' while- You better not try anything funny or I swear-" "Your leaving? When did this come up?" Norway interupted. He was obviously shocked, but also really happy. This would be the first time he'd actually get to spend time with Iceland alone! Double checking that his face was still unreadable, he continued in a calm voice- attempting not to show his excitment. "For how long?" "Only a couple 'o days!" he hissed back...or well sort of hissed...He is a puffin after all so it was more of a squak to Norway.

"Well alright...dont forget to eat." "Whaddya think I am, a kid?" "Cant say for sure..." After a few more minutes of awkward silence, Mr. Puffin finally left, to Norway's joy, who started to his room to finally get some rest. On the way he, in every literal way possible, ran into Denmark. While Norway was grumpy and tired, Denmark was wide awake and full of energy.

He was actually on his way to ask Norway if he wanted to do something fun later on that week. "Heya Norge! Whats ya up to?" Norway grumbled a response, but Denmark wasnt even listening. "So I was thinking...maybe later this week wanna go do something?" His excitement was shown by him bouncing a little. Norway sighed, giving his unreadable look...then again...Norway could write his emotions on a giant sign and Denmark probably s_till_ couldn't read them. "I dont know...Iceland-" "Finland and Sweden can take care of him! Come _onnnnnnnnnnnnn_ please?" Denmark was pretty much begging now, and Norway finally caved in.

"Alright- but _only_ if the other two are fine with watching Iceland." Denmark's grin widened to unimaginable proportions, running off after patting (really painfully, Norway was going to have a brusie there) him on the back. _'I'll ask Finland tomarrow...'_ Norway thought, already half asleep by the time he was opening his door. He half jumped half fell onto his bed, closing his eyes to finally get-

_WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

-up and go check on Iceland. With a groan, he stood up, only to have someone swing open his door. "I got it Norge!" Denmark's overly cheerful voice yelled, slamming it back shut to recieve no objections. Too tired to care, Norway went back to laying down, closing his eyes to _finally_ fall asleep.

Over with Denmark, he was grinning none too friendly, opening the door to the room of the child. He glared at the baby, who ignored his look and kept crying. Slamming the door shut made Iceland stop crying for a moment, burbling in the laungage only babies speak. _'Its now or never...'_ Denmark thought, walking up to Iceland. Taking a deep breath, he started.

"...So _Island_...you think you can just waltz in here and take Norge? Well I dont think so! I'll fight you!" he started, keeping a straight face like Norway always did. The baby looked up at him, still making uncomprehensive noises. "Oh so you want the challenge hmm? Well you may not know, but I'm the best fighter of the Nordics! And no newcomer is going to ever change that!" He was starting to yell, making the baby Iceland laugh. "Oh you laugh at my claim? You think I'm weaker than you? Well I'm not! I'll destroy you right now!" he said, making his battle cry, fists clenched, running for Iceland-

-until he tripped on one of many blankets Norway got for him, falling flat on his face in front of the cradle. This made Iceland giggle more, to Denmark's annoyance. "Oh so you set traps huh...you knew I was coming for you, so you got ready for attack...it may be dangerous to continue this...damn it!" Denmark cursed, feeling defeated. Iceland just looked at him, and smiled his toothless smile after a minute or two.

"Hear this Iceland! If your just trying to use Norway...make him love you then shoot him down...I _will_ hunt you down, and thats a promise!" he finished, walking away and slamming the door again. Of course now Iceland starts crying again, louder than before, and Norway runs out of his room into Iceland's giving a murderous glare to Denmark on the way.

However Denmark didnt notice, he was too absorbed about how cool he sounded in the encounter that just happened.

_**Oh. My. Gosh. What the hell happened? It was supposed to be a serious thing between Denmark and Iceland but then...Denmark happened. CURSE YOU DENMARK!...oh well I hope its not too retarted (probably is though .')**_


	6. The First Move

The next morning Norway went to ask Finland, who was in the kitchen, if he could watch Iceland for the day. Finland was shocked, but overly happy that he would get the chance to see if he'd be a good caretaker (not a wife/mother...where did Sweden get that idea anyways? ). "What are you going to do with Denmark?" Finland asked, knowing that the idiotic Dane would probably bring poor Norway somewhere that uses up a lot of energy, and judging from the purple under his eyes, Norway didn't have any energy. "No idea, but if its anywhere stupid we'll be home in less than an hour..." Norway stated.

Finland inwardly smiled. _'He wont let you go back for a good three or four hours...' _Finland thought, nodded and acting like it was sad that Norway had to go. "I'm sure you'll be fine Norway!" Finland said, smiling brightly now. Norway clicked his tounge and got out of the kitchen to get ready for Denmark's idea of "fun". After they were finally out of the house, Finland instantly went to Iceland's room and picked the baby up. He made strange noises to make Iceland laugh, and then walked out with him to play with Hana, its full name is Hana-Tamago, but Finland was pretty sure Iceland couldnt say that just yet.

Hana yapped and ran to its owner's feet, wanting to meet the new companion. Norway never let Hana near Iceland because "a dog is still a dog and they could bite him." Of course Hana would never bite, and Finland knew Norway knew that, but whatever. Iceland and Hana got along well, and during their play time Sweden walked in. Finland noted that his eyes were a little red, and there was also a little purple under them. "Su-san? Whats wrong? Did you not sleep well?" Finland asked, looking at the Swedish man above him. Sweden sat down, looking at the child with a cold stare. Finland could feel the hatred coming out of that stare, so he shifted to block Iceland from Sweden's view.

"Su-san. What is it?" he asked in a stern voice. Sweden snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Finland directly in the eyes, making him squirm a little uncomforably. "L'st n'ght...I went t' g't a dr'nk wh'n I passed Icel'nd's room. I h'rd D'nmark threat'n h'm." "WHAT?" Finland yells, scaring both Hana and Iceland. "Oh shhh shh I'm sorry!" Finland rocks Iceland in his arms, making the child not only stop crying, but fall asleep too.

"What did he say?" Finland whispered, sitting on the couch with Iceland still in his arms. Sweden's face darkened again. "I d'dnt hear it all b't...s'meth'ng about h'nting h'm d'wn." Finland's eyes widened in horror. "Hunting him down? Thats insane...even for Den-" he stopped in his thoughts. Denmark was the kind of person to do something rash before thinking...but he was too strong for him...even with Sweden at his side...to take down. And if Norway is with him...

"We sh'ld go w'th h'm. N'w." Sweden said, already getting ready for their escape. Finland slowly nodded, still trying to wrap his mind about what they were about to do. Sweden, on the other hand, was already upstairs taking out everything they needed. After about ten minutes, he heard the sounds of a suitcase being opened. Another ten minutes later he heard Finland at the doorway of the bathroom he was currently clearing out. "...We're really going to do this?" "Mmm." "But..."

Finland was scared. He didnt want to leave the house that they had been staying in for god knows how many years but if he just ignored this Iceland's life might be in danger. "Denmark isn't a bad person though...sure he's annoying but I don't think-" "D'nmark isn't n'ce." Finland knew why Sweden was thinking so harshly about Denmark. Lately the two had been getting on eachothers nerves...even before Iceland came. Their fights started out small, just a few words tossed here and there, but turned into something dangerous. Lucky for Norway and Finland they hadn't had a fight after Iceland came.

After they packed their things, they set out for their first destination...the old summer house. It wasnt too far from their current house, but it was far enough for one night. It would take the whole day to get there, and they wouldnt unpack, just sleep. During the drive Finland was tasked to making sure Iceland was occupied, nobody wanted to take a 12 hour drive with a baby crying the whole way.

About six or seven hours into the drive Finland thought Sweden was a little tired and opted to drive. "No." was all he said. "Why not Su-san? You'll fall asleep while driving!" "Ya l'k young'r th'n you re'lly are. P'lice." "Oh..."

Back with Norway and Denmark, after finally returning home, being half-dead from all of the rides he was forced on, Norway was too tired to do anything but sleep. However it was interupted by a small knock. "What? I'm trying to sleep..." he groaned, opening the door to see a confused Denmark. "Finland and Sweden arn't here...nor is...Iceland..." he whispered, the last part almost unhearable.

Norway layed there, frozen at first, when he suddenly exploded. "Isn't here? Well where the hell could they have gone? I'm calling Finland _right now_!" he said, standing up and darting to the phone. However Denmark stopped him. "I already tried...they left their phones here." he said, looking sympathetic at the Nordic. Norway was at first unresponsive. _Iceland_? _Kidnapped_? But _why_? And then it hit him.

"His land..." he muttered, too low for Denmark to hear. "What was that Norge? I couldn't hear-" "The land! Iceland's _land_. Thats what they want! We have to go after them Danmark, or I'll go by myself!" he said, stopping to regain his coat. Denmark sighed. He was more than happy, he was outright overjoyed that they took the brat that kept Norway busy 24/7 away! But if Norway is this miserable about it...then he had no choise in the matter but to regain what Norway lost...and maybe try to get along with the little devil.

_If he learns to listen. then maybe we can have an agreement..._

_**Well I'm a heartless asshole...haha sorry it took so long...I actually had it finished but...yea making a Hetalia RPG thats probably SUPER shitty but hey who cares! Its mainly about the asians (including Vietnam and Thailand~) and also about slavery YAY! (and 4 OCs...but thats not important) ANNNNYWAYS you can hate me for being a retard its ok xD**_


	7. Norway's Big Brother Mode!

Norway ran to the car faster than Denmark had saw him excited for anything..._ever._ Not even when he was sent to the hospital!...Denmark remembered that day well...he and Norway were just talking when a human jumped though the window and stabbed him. Finland called the hospital to carry Denmark (who protected Norway, even though he denys it) and then got in the car. It took about ten minutes before Norway finally got out of the house, and they drove Denmark to get treated...he was sure that it was because Norway couldn't find his shoes (they were right by the door but maybe he just forgot...) or his hair clip fell off, which Denmark had called 'girly' right before the attacker came in.

Anyways, Norway was fully seated and had his seatbelt on in the drivers seat. "And what do you think you're doing?" Denmark asked...mildly amused. "Get your ass in the car or I'm leaving you." Norway ordered, and Denmark obeyed, too shocked to do anything else.

Now...Denmark had been to Norway's home before...it was like the country of old people, where everyone goes SOOOO SLOW. So he was going to drive because...well...Norway was also one hell of a slow driver.

Obviously he's never met a determined Norwegian.

Denmark was _positive_ he could never scream girly, yet with Norway behind the wheel, speeding past _everything that moved_, he learned a whole new trait. He also learned never to let Norway drive when he was after something...or one. Denmark clutched onto the seatbelt, shutting his eyes for a second when he hears, suddenly, a siren.

Norway curses in his native tounge as he sped up, losing the cop almost instantly. His smiled a devious smile that could rival Russia's as he sped by yet _another_ cop, however this one didn't even bother to follow.

"H-How the hell is this thing going so fast?" Denmark screamed, almost ramming into Norway from the sharp turn he made. "Ever heard of Nitro dumbass? Those two Italians showed it to me, in exchange for using my magic to keep England and France away from them for a month." Denmark felt his stomach drop.

"_NITRO_? Your using _Nitro_?" Denmark cried, now completly shocked. _This is a whole new side of him I've never seen..._ He thought, letting out a yelp when his head smacked the side of the window rather hard. But in all honesty, as much as it scared the Dane...it also...well lets just put it blunt. It turned him on. Of course, at the moment he was too busy crying for Norway to slow down to notice.

Meanwhile with the others...Finland was in the middle of ordering at a fastfood resturant while Sweden was playing with Iceland. Iceland giggled innocently when Sweden reached out to pull a straw away from his mouth, and Iceland, now unhappy without the possibly lethal object, grabbed Sweden's finger instead...which shocked him and made him pull back quickly, shocking Iceland as well, leading him to start crying.

Finland giggled at the small sight he just witnessed, as the lady passed him their meal. He went to sit down by the two, where Sweden was trying to make Iceland stop crying by giving his finger back, which eventually worked. He finally got to them, slowly moving Sweden's finger away to replace it with a spoonful of apple sause. Iceland chomped down on the spoon, refusing to let go until every bit of apple sause was gone, and then opened his mouth for more.

While they were eating Sweden was sure he heard a car screech by with multipule cops _far_ behind, but he was thankful that they got off the road when they did. When they finally finished, they got back in the car, strapped Iceland in, and starting driving off, the sun setting behind them. Finland barely registered the faint wind picking up. "Don't go too fast Su-San...we don't want to drive like Denmark right?" Finland joked, however the only one who laughed was Iceland, who was busy being licked to death by Hana.

Finland cleared his throat awkwardly, still not fully used to the Swedish man hovering at his side. Sure they've had wars here and there where they fought together, as well as were vikings not too long ago, but mostly everything he knew about the guy was because Denmark wasn't afraid to ask...and he just happened to overhear. Finland looked at the clock, 9:48PM...still about four more hours of driving to do.

However at their destination lays a very unhappy Norwegian and a petrified Dane. The whole house was over turned, just in case Norway missed an important clue. "I think...they drove...right past here...that or you pass them..." Denmark gasped, feeling the cheap amusment park food trying to reescape his stomach. "Nonsense, I'm sure we didn't pass them...I would of seen their car." Norway hissed. "How could you of...you were going so fast the car couldn't even pick up the speed you were going..." Denmark mumbled, laying down on the soft bed.

His rest was short lived when Norway called one of his magical friends to overturn yet _another_ television. "Fine then. We'll just wait here...If we did pass them they'll be sure to stop here to rest." Norway stated, and Denmark nodded quickly. _Anything_ to stop the norwegian from rampaging again.

_**...'. But HEY I sorta see Norway as the over protective brother who will KILL for the safety of Iceland...dunno. Next chapter SHOULD be the one where things get tense!...Unless Denmark strikes again -3-**_


	8. The Strike

The rest of the ride was mostly silent, with Iceland sleeping in the back. The wind was starting to pick up, but so far it wasn't dangerous. Finland felt his eyes slowly slide shut, but he tried to stay awake. "Y'u can sleep if y'u w'nt. I'm f'ne r'ght n'w." Sweden said, trying to talk the Finnish man to go to sleep.

"You...sure?" Finland asked, already starting to fall asleep anyways. Sweden's lips slightly curved upwards, his version of a smile, as he continued to drive to their destination.

Unfourtunetly for them...when he drove up to the house, he saw Norway's car. "Sh't." Sweden mumbled, not one to curse much, but he knew this was going to end _very ugly_. He was about to pull away when he heard a scraching noise, followed by the car being stiked in the side.

Finland woke up instantly after hearing the noise, as well as Iceland, who was now crying. Sweden noticed to the side that his door was being scrached open, but by what he couldn't see.

Outside of the car, Norway was ordering his trolls to rip Sweden and Finland out of the car, and retrieve the baby safely. Of course Denmark, the idiot, was somehow still asleep, but that just made things a little more bearable. He didn't need Denmark to see the violent side of him, it would probably push the Dane further away. And as much as he hates to admit it, for being an idiot it was...enjoyable to be around him.

There were the times where he wanted to kill the Dane though...pretty much every day would be an accurate estimate.

Norway snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Iceland wailing, fueling his anger even more. "Stop fooling around and drag those two out of there!" he hissed, and the trolls didn't wait a second longer. They ripped the doors off, and made themselves visable to Sweden and Finland.

Both said nations were frozen in shock. Norway had never shown them these creatures, they didn't know what to do. Sweden was the first to recover though. He grabbed for his sword that he brought just in case, and killed the one reaching out for Finland first. Finland jumped in the backseat, checking to see if Iceland was ok, which he was, just scared.

Sweden killed the second troll grabbing onto his arm, and stepped outside. He knew Norway would be a tough opponent, but Sweden felt like he had the upper hand, because he could take on Denmark. Sweden took this breif moment of peace to wonder where Denmark was, maybe Norway told him to hide and wait...Sweden took a mental note to keep on his toes. Norway's face was, like usual, unreadable, but yet still held that hint of danger to it.

"We finally found you." Was all Norway got to say before Sweden ran up to him, slashing the air beside his head. "Go h'me. We are t'king Icel'nd 'n theres n'thing y'u c'n d'bout it." Sweden said, pushing the blade a little closer to Norway's neck. Norway didn't make any movements that showed that he was scared, so Sweden had the blade _just touch_ his neck, hoping for some kind of reaction.

Norway was inwardly panicking when Sweden pushed the sword to his neck. He knew that he would not hesitate with Denmark in this kind of situation, so what about him? If he refuses to surrender, will he be sparred or have the same fate? Nonetheless, he would _not_ let them take Iceland away from him.

"No. I'm taking him back with me." he said calmly, eyes glaring at the car where Finland and Iceland were at. Sweden knew that Denmark wouldn't fight with Norway on the line, but he also knew that Norway wasn't a quiet hostage, and would fight back every chance he got.

Sweden knew the only thing he could do was to cut the boy's head, because tying him up would leave him useles for about...five seconds with his magical creatures. But Sweden also knew that he didn't have any negitive feelings to the Norwegian, and would actually feel bad if he caused any permenent harm to him.

"I d'n't want t' kill y'u, so just go b'ck in the h'se and st'y." Sweden explained, using the sword to edge him back into the cabin. However he was more subborn than Romano and didn't budge. Time for the final option. Holding Norway's hands so he could move much, Sweden brought his sword into Norway's side, who gave a pained cry, which woke Denmark up.

Denmark, after hearing a scream that was _too similar_, ran out of the house to see Sweden holding Norway, sword running right through his side, before pulling it back out and letting the Norwegian drop to the ground in a slump. It felt like time froze when Denmark ran over to Norway, checking his condition, as Sweden bolted back to the car and drove off.

Denmark, after treating Norway's wounds and learning that he just missed a vital organ, swore that he would get his revenge on the two other Nordics and retrieve Iceland...For Norway.

_**Well then. For some reason I felt like stabbing Norway. I really don't know -epic sad face- hes my favorite nordic besides Iceland yet I stabbed him. I'm an asshole. Yea this was supposed to be when -shuts mouth- SPOILER NO. Well when SOMETHING ELSE happens as well as pretty much the final battle but then I stabbed Norway...Whats with these Nordics and their ablity on changing my plans I don't really know. Quick poll, which side do you want to win? Oh and I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT WEAPON FINLAND USES! Help would be nice :)**_


	9. Thrid Party!

The wind was insane, and Sweden knew that he needed to pull over. Yet he was too nervous to do so. He had just _killed_ Norway, and Denmark would want revenge, and fast. He wasn't sure if Denmark would just kill him, or make him feel the same and...attack Finland. The thought made him speed up a little bit, as he passed another rest zone.

Finland wasn't expecting Sweden to just stab Norway, yet he did. It made him feel sick, after all the things they've all done together he felt a small connection with Norway- not like a relationship way, no but like a friendship, a sort of bond.

But now that bond was long gone. He was hoping that Denmark would somehow save Norway from his death, yet he wasn't sure if Denmark would even know how to _treat_ a wounded nation.

"Do you think he's ok?" Finland asked, wanting the silence to just _stop_. It was unbearable, and he wanted to talk about anything to get rid of it. "No idea." Sweden mumbled back, mind preoccupied with thoughts of what Denmark might do.

Luckily with Denmark, Norway was quickly recovering thanks to his magic. "You see why we should just get rid of him! Hes nothing but trouble!" Denmark yelled, it wasn't unusual to see him angry yet for some reaosn this time it was unnerving for Norway. "So they got away?" was all Norway could say, still hurting from the pain in his side. "No shit they did, the bastard just tried to kill you and left! He doesn't care about anyone but himself! The only reason hes taking Finland is because he wants to use him...along with Iceland!"

Denmark pounded his fist on the table, making a glass fall off and shatter below. Norway sighed, he should of seen that coming. Outside the wind was going crazy, and he feared for Iceland's safety. The others thought it was just 'normal' wind...however Norway knew better.

_There was something in that wind_.

He didn't know what, but he was sure it wasn't good for them at all. It was big too, whatever it was, and seemed to be targeting something...he just hoped it wasn't violent.

Over with Sweden and Finland, the wind was so strong Finland was begging Sweden to stop. "Su-san! Even Denmark wouldn't drive in this weather!" he half-yelled. All of a sudden Iceland had started crying, plus adding the wind it was almost unhearable to Sweden. But he nodded to Finland's relief and started to pull into a random store, when Finland saw it.

He was sure he saw a claw- no _talon_, hit the front wheel of the car, making Sweden speed out of control. Finland grabbed onto Hana and Iceland, awaiting the crash that was about to come...yet it didn't. He kept his eyes closed, heard the sound of metal tearing, and then a crash.

He opened his eyes and saw that he was in a field full of grass and flowers, but something strange was going on.

First of all, the front half of the car was missing, second of all, the grass and flowers were rapidly freezing, and third of all, there was a gigantic white bird standing in front of him.

He felt like screaming in shock, he didn't know where it came from but it was obviously the reason for the crash. The bird was white, and was similar to an eagle. Finland grabbed onto Iceland, who was still crying, and tried to sneak off unnoticed. However the bird was glaring _right at_ him. "Su-san?" he tried calling, but didn't hear anything besides the flapping of wings...wait...the eagle was standing.

Turning around, a dark gray dragon landed on the other side of him, trapping any way of escape. It was also huge, its head and tips of its wings were light gray, its nose and ears a bright orange. It got down on its four legs and moved its long head, almost touching Finland. He stumbled back, not sure what they wanted.

The dragon made a low, silent growl, before speaking. "_Eyjafjörður_, hes with this other nation, we can kill him and take Iceland back home." it growled, staring right into Finland's eyes. The bird, who Finland guessed was Eyjafjörður, made a small chirp before turning the rest of the field into ice.

"_Vopnafjörður_ I'm not just going to kill this one...I'll kill all the tresspassers! I should of gotten them all when I froze the land but _Breiðafjörður_ and _Víkarsskeið_ got in the way...but now they are no where to be seen..." Eyjafjörður bent her head closer, breathing making the air freeze. Finland was trapped between the two gaint sky-bound creatures, so he closed his eyes and held Iceland tight.

Thats when he heard the sound of trees crashing down.

_**Ok, I looked it up and apparently a rifle IS Finland's weapon...huh. WELL not like he has it right now...SO YEA if you didnt get it...I made Sweden get into a car crash :P. Umm...I just felt bad for Norway and had to make him pay? ^.^' I don't know. BUT I do know that FINALLY THEY CAME! I like, reaaaaaaaaally wanted those two in the fanfic SOMETIME soon...so now they are! The other two will be in the next chapter. OH if you're confused (Probably are) then look up "The Guardians of Iceland" or something like that. Four beasts representing the North, South, West, and East. **__**Eyjafjörður is the North and Vopnafjörður is the East... I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_


	10. New Allies

Finland felt a rush of wind, and then the sound of Vopnafjörður roaring out, so he dared to open his eyes. In front of him stood two more giants, one was made of rock and resembled a man, while the other was a brown bull. The rock man was holding Vopnafjörður's head down, him hissing in protest. Eyjafjörður screeched out in protest and flew out of the range of the charging bull. She then flapped her wings harshly, the frozen land now being cut to shreds from the impact.

Soon Vopnafjörður was able to pull out of the hold the giant held over him, and flew off as well. Finland was shaking, unable to know what to do. Before he could do anything else the giant turned to him and kneeled.

"I am sorry for the disturbance. I am known as Víkarsskeið, and this..." he point to the bull who was still glaring at the sky. "...is my partner, Breiðafjörður. We came here to protect our nation, as well as his new friends." Finland looked down at Iceland, who was giggling away with glee. "We have sent someone to gather your other friends, so do not worry." he finished, and Finland slightly nodded, still nervous.

With Norway and Denmark, Norway had recovered just enough to be able to fight. So now the two were off in the car again, driving aimlessly. "Do you even know where to go, Danmark?" Norway asked, one of his faries trying to look at his wound. He swatted her away and looked at the said nation, who was staring at the road in front of them. "Well...no not really...but don't worry Norge!" he said, looking back at Norway. "We'll find them!" Norway glanced back out of his window, hoping Denmark was right.

They kept driving in silence, or actually Denmark trying to hold a conversation and Norway tuning him out, until something black and white hit his window. "What?" Norway jumped a little in his seat, still gone unnoticable by the idiotic Dane who was still chattering about the 'good old days'.

Norway took a closer look and noticed..._Mr. Puffin!_ "Danmark! Shut the hell up and _stop the car!_" he ordered, which was obeyed instantly. Norway rolled down the window, which Mr. Puffin flew into. "Found...ya...guys...why the hell do you keep goin' everywhere?" he cursed, gasping for air. "Ya goin' the wrong way fools! Ice's over this way!" he said, flying out of the car and pointing with his beak to the correct direction.

"But we gotta hurry...two of them are pissed and wanna kill ya' guys! Not that I'd mind but Ice is in the middle of it." he said, flying back into the car. Denmark spun the car around and drove in the direction he was told to go.

After what seemed like a half hour, they reached a street heavily covered in ice. "What? Its not even supposed to be this cold around here right now..." Norway said, looking around. "Ah crap! They're already here!" Puffin hissed, making Norway feel a little nervous.

Suddenly the car stopped, sending Puffin face first into the back of Norway's chair, and Norway almost banging his head on the window. "_Hva i helvete Danmark?_" Norway yelled, glaring at the man. "Look over there..." he breathed, pointing to what _used_ to be a car. Norway knew whos car that was instantly, and jumped out to see the damage.

Denmark was right behind him, digging through the small parts until he saw a hand. "Oi Norge! Get over here and help me drag him out!" he yelled, Norway coming and pulling with Denmark.

Soon the hand turned into a body and Denmark's eyes widened. "Its Sweden..." Norway said, checking for a pulse. His body was beaten pretty badly, wounds all over the place. His glasses were no where in sight. "Hes still alive, just knocked out...Wheres the other two?" he asked, looking at Denmark. Denmark's fists shook with rage and fear. Where _were_ the other two...as well as the rest of the car they were in?

He was shaken out of his thoughts by a groan. "Sweden...wake the hell up!" Denmark ordered, shaking the man a little. He finally opened his eyes and sat up quickly. "Wh't h'ppened?" he asked, then noticed the two Nordics beside him.

Instantly he stood up, trying to reach for his sword before falling back down. "M' w'fe...wh'res m' w'fe? 'N Ic'land!" he ordered, confused and worried. "We were hoping you would know. What the hell happened here?" Denmark said, his voice still holding that slight hint of hostility.

"I don't kn'w...'ne m'ment w' w're dr'ving...th' n'xt I see y'tw'." He muttered, and saw his glasses near the wreck. Norway saw where he was staring and went to go retrive them. While Norway did so Mr. Puffin was flying around like crazy. "Ya retards ar'gunna get 'em killed!" he kept squaking, occasionally flying high to see if he could see anything.

Norway handed the glasses back to Sweden, who muttered a thanks and put them back on. Somehow they were able to survive the crash without getting scratched or cracked. There was a sudden burst of cold air, and Norway shot his head up.

Above him was the largest bird hes ever seen, but before he could properly look at it, it vansished in thin air.

Denmark looked up where Norway was looking at, but then heard a roar. He turned his head and saw the biggest dragon he ever layed his eyes on.

"C'mon! What the hell ar'ya staring at?" Mr. Puffin yelled, making both Nordics turn around. Sweden and the said bird were waiting inside of Denmark's car, both waiting for the other two. Denmark nodded to Norway, who looked over at him with the usual blank stare. They ran into the car, strapped in, and drove the direction where the two creatures flew away from.

**_Wow so yea... Sorry I haven't been updating lately like, family problems HAHA. And I'm wondering how Denmark is going unharmed ... I'LL GET YOU DENMARK (sorry denmark fans hes going DOWN xD ... not really)_**


	11. Meeting the Spirits

Following two unknown creatures that dissapeared in thin air was harder than expected. After many trials, they finally saw something out of the ordnariy. "Over there at that rock!" Mr. Puffin yelled, and Denmark make a sharp turn to the location Mr. Puffin was talking about.

Sweden and Norway sat silently, both worried for different reasons. Sweden was worried about Finland, what had happened to him? He hadn't been in the crash had he?

Norway was also worried, but not about Finland. Sure they got along but, Iceland was more important to him. He was so busy in thinking what could of happened to the child that he didn't see or feel the disturbance in the air. It was only when Denmark made a sudden stop jerking Norway forward did he notice.

"Wha-?" Norway was lost for words, as were Sweden and Denmark. Mr. Puffin seemed to beam with joy, flying out of the opened window. He pertched onto what seemed like a giant bull, who was hovering over the two missing nations.

"Fin! Ice!" Denmark yelled, their previous fight already forgotten. The bull looked over, as well as a giant rock giant, making Denmark, for once, shut up. Norway carefully stepped out of the car, along with Sweden. Finland turned, holding a giggling baby in his hands, and smiled.

"Hey guys! Don't worry, they're friendly!" He yelled, and Denmark took this as a sign to be loud again. "Great! So...what the hell are they? Freak shows from the circus?" he asked, gaining a glare from the bull.

"They're spirits Danmark, and from what I can see you are spirits of Iceland?" Norway questioned, if they really were a part of Iceland then it could be hard to allow him to live with them. The giants voice boomed all around the frozen plain.

"My compainion here is Breiðafjörður, and I am called Víkarsskeið. We are the Western and Southern spirits of Iceland. Our sibling Spirits, Vopnafjörður of the East and Eyjafjörður from the North are vain towards you and any other of your kind."

Norway thought for a moment. _So...they dont like any other nations...they have good reason too..._ he thought. There was an uneasy silence until Denmark boasted loudly. "SO! Vika, Brei! All we have to do is make Vop and Eyja like us right?" he yelled up to them, and the giant tilted his head.

"Vika? Brei?...Vop and Eyja? That is not our nam-" "They're nicknames! I thought we shouldn't waste our time trying to pronounce your names, so I gave you nicknames!" Denmark laughed, making Norway slap his head hard. "Y'should resp't th'm m're." Sweden said quietly and 'Brei' stomped his hoof.

"Its fine, the nation is right. I would rather you call me something else than speak my name wrong." he said, turning to see if the giant agreed. Norway sighed, and Finland laughed slightly. "Alright, that thats done with, how are we supposed to gain the trust of...er Vop and Eyja..?" Norway asked uncertinly. To be honest he was horrible with names, and the nicknames _were_ helpful to him.

"You must figure that out for yourself, older nations." Vika said, bowing slightly. "We may be big, but we are infants, just like our own nation. You must prove yourselves to the sky spirits, and then we can make peace." both walked off without saying another word, dissapearing suddenly.

The Nordics stood there dumbfounded. Norway took Iceland from Finlands arms and sat in the car. "Before we settle things with these spirits..." he started, looking up to make sure he had everyones attention. "...we have to settle things between ourselves."

_But this could be more challenging than facing the spirits themselves._

_**Hey! Sorry it took me FOREVER to write this ... I had the WORST case of writers block ever! BUT now that thats over I think I can continue and finish this! There should only be ... hmm around 2 to 3 more chapters and then I'm done~! SO until then I hope you can bear with my busy schedule! **_


	12. Nursing Wounds

_**I. Have. RETURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRNED. Sorry I've been gone in forever D:**_

They all sat around in a circle, with the ground-based spirits watching over them incase of an attack. Norway looked at the other three, while Iceland napped quietly in his lap. "So...lets start out with some explinations." He turned to Finland and Sweden. "Why did you take Iceland?" "Because they wanted his land!" Denmark screeched, which Finland quickly got on his feet to defend himself and Sweden. "Thats not true! You threatened Iceland and Sweden heard you! Its _you_ who wanted his land!" he shot back, earing a dark glare followed by a shocked expression.

"I-I was only trying to protect Norway! And at least _I_ didn't betray the trust of the only family they've got!"

"I have more family! Like Estonia!"

"Hah! You call that glasses wearing, teck-geek-"

"_ENOUGH!_" Norway's outburst silenced both of them, making them sit down. "Now lets start again, what happened Finland? "Well...Sweden heard Denmark threaten Iceland a few nights back-" "Thats soooo no-" _SLAP._ "Continue." Norway stated, Denmark rubbing his cheek with a small glare. "R-Right...Um...so we thought you'd agree with Denmark, and got worried that you were just going to use him, so we took him." The words fumbled awkwardly from Finland's mouth, he didn't want to insult the right now, calm group.

Denmark claimed that it was his turn, so Norway, sighing loudly, let him. "OKAY!" he bellowed, making even the giants cringe. "So what REALLY happened was this. We were trapped alone, starving, cold, helpless, on a small barren island...when SUDDENLY" he paused for effect. "a large puffin, the size of full grown turkey, attacked us! So me, being brave, protected you all...Sweden especially was cowarding behind a rock I remember." He nodded, and Norway opened his mouth to speak before tilting his head slightly, actually wanting to hear how this would end. He could see Sweden's jaw tighten, and smirked to himself knowing that this wasn't going to end well...for the Dane.

"Suddenly, the ugly bird transformed, growing tentelces out of every feather, and took Norway hostage!" He looked at Norway with shock, as if he really _was_ being held hostage. "Keep it PG Denmark..." was all Norway said, ready to let the spirits step on him if needed. "I tried to use my sword to cut him free, but they wouldn't let go! They were made out of _SOILD._ _NITROGEN._" A long sigh came from Sweden, and Norway was sure that Denmark's brain quit its job just minutes before.

"So I had no choice but to ask Sweden for help, who was begging to be allowed to run away, but I told him no man should be left behind! So together, we attacked the Puffin er- tentacle thing that flies! But Sweden was knocked out, and Norway, growing weak, stopped struggling against his bonds! I wasn't going to give up hope though, oh no I couldn't! So I brought out the creature's weakness...JELLYFISH. He begged to live, so we let him if he would take us to his leader...and sent us to a baby. He seemed innocent enough but wait!" he gasped as if something important was just discovered. "The baby, named Iceland, was actual an evil demon, who stole the love from king's maidens!" Of course I'm the king, and the maiden would be Norway because Sweden couldn't pull off a dress..." he saw the death glare being given to him, and hurried along.

"So Iceland the demon took fair Norway's love! I was so lonely, so I told him whos boss! And _thats_ when you heard the death threat, but you should of heard what he said!" during the story, Iceland had woken up and started to babble. Denmark, looking horrified, took a few pained steps backwards. "_YOU!_ You were spying? You fiend! Devil! I'm coming to save you Norway!" he lunged foreward, straight into the leg of the bull spirit who just 'happened' to move his leg.

There was a slight pause of silence when Finland pipped up. "I wasn't in the story..."

_**... Denmark. I hate you. THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE REALLY SERIOUS THEN - ... DENMARK WHYYYYYYY? D:**_


End file.
